Things Unseen
by DevilChild13
Summary: What if everything was different? Harry has a twin brother and James Potter is not his real father. How can this be if Lily was only ever with James? The answer lays within things unseen. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Things Unseen

**Book:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Kall/Thomas, Harry/Sylph, Blaise/Luna, Severus/Remus, Pansy/Hermione, Greg/Neville, Bill/Charlie, Percy/Oliver, Fred/George, Draco/Theodore

**Summary:** Harry has a twin brother but he is not James' son. How can this be if Lily was only ever with James? Who is this boy's father? The answer to these questions lays within things unseen.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I make no profit off of this story. I only own Thomas, Sylph, Kall and the plot.

**Warnings:** slash, femslash, AU, OOCness, dark Harry, dark Neville, Seer Luna, dark Fred, dark George, dark Percy, dark Oliver, dark Bill, dark Charlie, dark Remus, dark Hermione, evil Dumbledore, Ron bashing, Ginny bashing, evil Ginny, child abuse, mentions of rape, twincest, incest, original characters

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Flashback**

_**"Parseltongue"**_

_"*Harry and Thomas talking to each other in their language*"_

**"Telepathy"**

**Chapter 1- The End is Only the Beginning**

It was October 31, 1981. The Potter family was sitting in their house in Godric's Hollow. The Potters were a small wizard family of four. Lily and James Potter had two young sons named Harry and Thomas. They were sitting in their living room on this chilly Autumn night, blissfully ignorant of the tragedy that was about to befall them.

No one knows exactly what happened that night. Every one is content to believe the story that the Ministry tells because they are to afraid to believe anything else. They say that Lord Voldemort, the most powerful Dark Lord in over a century, killed the Potters that night. No one knows why but when Voldemort tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry, something went wrong. Instead, Voldemort was destroyed and Harry became the Boy-Who-Lived.

Everyone either forgot or didn't know that the Potters had two sons. Thomas Potter was forgotten because of his brothers fame. Those who knew of his existence forgot his name and he was simply the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Two young boys were left on the Dursley's front porch that night, and were found the next morning by Petunia Dursley when she went to bring in the milk.

Harry and Thomas were abused, starved, and treated like slaves. They were forced to do chores if they wanted to eat. For the first several years of their lives the two brothers lived in the cupboard under the stairs. When they grew too big for both of them to stay in there, Harry was given Dudley's second bedroom.

It is now November 14, 1988 and Harry and Thomas are eight years old. The two brothers were currently hiding in the woods across the park on Mongolia Crescent. Their cousin Dudley and his friends had been chasing them and trying to beat them up. They knew where to hide to get away from them and they were faster than the other kids.

Thomas jumped and gave a little squeak when something brushed against his leg. He looked down quickly and was surprised to see a small kitten looking up at him. The kitten was completely white and had a white ribbon tied around its neck. There was a blank metal bar on the kittens ribbon and the twins wondered if it belonged to someone. They had seen plenty of cats at Mrs. Figgs' house, but they didn't recognize this one.

The little cat mewed and the two boys knelt as one to look at the kitten. "Hey there little girl," Harry began. "What's your name?" Thomas finished. The little cat mewed again and rubbed her cheek on Thomas' hand so he started scratching her head.

**"My name is Sylph,"** the twins heard in their heads. They both gave small, startled sounds and looked around franticly. They were confused when they saw no one was there. **"Hey why did you stop?"** the voice said indignantly.

The two boys looked down at the kitten quickly to see her glaring at Thomas. Thomas reached out hesitantly and started scratching her head again. The kitten closed her eyes and started purring once more.

"What are you?" the boys asked at the same time.

**"I am a Mynx,"** Sylph said. **"That's a magical creature that is a cat but can take on the appearance of a human at will."**

"There is no such thing," Harry started.

"As magic," Thomas finished.

**"Yes there is little wizards and you need not speak to me verbally. Simply think it and I will hear it,"** Sylph told them.

**"Wizards?"** the twins thought at the same time.

**"A wizard is someone who can do magic,"** Sylph explained.

The two boys looked at each other and then back to Sylph who was a pile of mush while they pet her. What the cat - Mynx - said would explain the strange things that sometimes happened around the twins. That also explained why their uncle Vernon always called them freaks.

**"Why are you,"** Harry said.

**"Talking to us?"** Thomas finished.

**"Because I wanted to,"** Sylph said simply.

**"We should be getting home,"** Harry told Sylph.

**"Before Uncle Vernon gets mad at us,"** Thomas continued.

**"Hey take me with you. I have no where to go and I can tell you two all about magic,"** Sylph said to the boys.

They looked at each other for a few moments before nodding. Thomas picked up Sylph and the boys stood up as one. They made their way home and got yelled at for being outside so long and for brining home Sylph.

Aunt Petunia let them keep Sylph but she tried to keep her away from them. It was obvious to the boys that Uncle Vernon had only let them keep Sylph because Aunt Petunia liked her so much. Sylph didn't like Petunia and kept close to the twins at all times. They got punished for that but they couldn't help it. Sylph really liked them and didn't like being away from them.

Sylph kept her promise and told the two brothers about magic. She told them about the Wizarding World and all she knew. Harry and Thomas liked their conversations with Sylph and enjoyed talking with her. She was their first friend and they didn't care that she was a magical creature.

~/~/~

The two boys were currently in the back garden doing their chores. They didn't mind working in the garden, actually, they enjoyed gardening. Harry and Thomas were pulling weeds at separate ends of the garden and working their way to the middle. The chores went faster because there was two of them and it gave them time to talk because they had separate rooms.

Sylph was running around the backyard chasing a butterfly. She normally chased things or just laid in the shade when they worked outside. Sylph suddenly gave a startled mew and the two boys looked toward her quickly. She had abandoned the butterfly and was backing away from a snake that was clearly mad at her.

_**"Watch where you're going you little fur ball,"**_ the snake hissed angrily. _**"I was sleeping."**_

**_"It wasn't Sylph's fault,"_** Thomas said to the snake.

**_"Yeah she didn't see you in the grass,"_** Harry said.

**"Harry, Tom, do you remember those things I said not to tell other people?"** Sylph asked the two boys.

They nodded and looked at Sylph confused.

**"Yes, why?"** they asked at the same time.

**"Talking to snakes is now added to that list," **Sylph told them.

**"Ok,"** they thought at the same time.

_**"You can understand me?"**_ the snake asked the two boys surprised.

Harry and Thomas looked back at the snake and nodded. _**"Yes,"**_ they said at the same time.

_**"What are your names?"**_ the snake asked them.

**_"Harry/Thomas,"_** they said at the same time again.

_**"One at a time please I can't understand you,"**_ the snake told them.

**_"Sorry,"_** they chorused.

**_"I'm Thomas but you can call me Tom,"_** Thomas told the snake.

**_"My name is Harry and this is Sylph,"_** Harry said.

**_"I am Kall,"_** the snake said.

**_"It's nice to meet you,"_** Thomas said politely.

**_"Hm very polite for someone so young,"_** Kall said to Thomas.

"BOYS GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU WON'T GET ANY FOOD!!" they heard Uncle Vernon shout from the house.

Harry and Thomas stood up and hurried back to where they had been previously. They got back to work on pulling the weeds; knowing that if they didn't then they would get hit and locked in their rooms. Sylph went over to Harry and started tugging on a weed to help him. Kall slithered over to Thomas and wrapped himself around his right forearm so he wouldn't hinder his work.

**_"Why are you doing this work, Hatchling?"_** Kall asked Thomas.

**_"Harry and I have to or we won't get dinner. Our aunt and uncle don't like us because we're wizards,"_** Thomas told Kall.

**_"That shouldn't matter,"_** Kall said flicking his tongue out at Thomas. _**"They're your family they shouldn't treat you two like this."**_

_**"We're used to it,"**_ Thomas said with a shrug. _**"Besides there's nothing we can do about it."**_

**_"I'll protect you, Hatchling. I promise,"_** Kall said to Thomas.

Thomas said nothing and just continued his chores. He wasn't used to the thought of anyone wanting to protect him and it felt strange. Harry and Thomas had to go inside when they were done with the weeding because they still had more chores to do inside. Kall stayed outside under his tree because he was not allowed inside the house. When the two would go outside, Kall would always go to Thomas and coil around either his arm or shoulders.

Four years later on Dudley's birthday, Harry and Thomas got their Hogwarts letters. Their Uncle Vernon took their letters and tore them up. They were punished for getting their letters and Vernon kept their letters from them. Petunia and Vernon moved Thomas into Harry's room but when his next letter came it had the same exact address as Harry's. Harry and Thomas were taken to Diagon Alley a few days before school started by Rubius Hagrid who was the grounds keeper of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Things Unseen

**Book:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Kall/Thomas, Harry/Sylph, Blaise/Luna, Severus/Remus, Pansy/Hermione, Greg/Neville, Bill/Charlie, Percy/Oliver, Fred/George, Draco/Theodore

**Summary:** Harry has a twin brother but he is not James' son. How can this be if Lily was only ever with James? Who is this boy's father? The answer to these questions lays within things unseen.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I make no profit off of this story. I only own Thomas, Sylph, Kall and the plot.

**Warnings:** slash, femslash, AU, OOCness, dark Harry, dark Neville, Seer Luna, dark

Fred, dark George, dark Percy, dark Oliver, dark Bill, dark Charlie, dark Remus, dark Hermione, evil Dumbledore, Ron bashing, Ginny bashing, evil Ginny, child abuse, mentions of rape, twincest, incest, original characters

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Flashback**

_**"Parseltongue"**_

_"*Harry and Thomas talking to each other in their language*"_

**"Telepathy"**

**Chapter 2- Friends, Phobia's, and Headaches**

Harry and Thomas stood in Kings Cross station confused as hell. They were supposed to take a train to school, but they couldn't find it. The train was supposed to be on platform 9 and ¾, but there was no such thing. They were about to give up when they saw a large family with red hair and over heard them talking about the platform.

The twins went over to the family and the mother, a woman named Molly Weasley, told them how to get onto the platform. They went onto the platform after the family and they were surprised by what they saw. The Hogwarts Express was a large crimson steam engine and there were a lot of people on the platform.

Harry and Thomas separated themselves from the Weasley's and hurried to the train. They put their trunks in the baggage car and then went to find a compartment. They managed to find an empty compartment toward the back of the train and they sat down, closing the compartment door.

Shortly afterward the trains' whistle blew and the Hogwarts Express left the station. The two brothers sat quietly in the compartment, talking to each other in hushed tones. They fell silent when the compartment door slid open, revealing two twin redheads and another boy. The three appeared to be a few years older than Harry and Thomas and they looked surprised to see the two eleven year olds in the compartment.

"Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full," the brunette boy said. Harry nodded and the three sat on the seat across from them.

"I'm Lee Jordan and this is Fred and George Weasley," the brunette, Lee, said.

"No I'm Fred and he's George," the redhead by the window said.

"Oh come on you guys you know I can't tell you two apart," Lee complained.

"I'm Harry and this is my brother Tom," Harry interrupted the second redheaded twin. Sylph meowed indignantly from Harry's lap and the two boys chuckled. "And this is Sylph," they said at the same time.

"You're twins just like us," the Weasley's said at the same time.

"No really I had no idea," Thomas drawled sarcastically.

"Tom be nice," Harry said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh great more twins," Lee groaned and the others laughed.

"This is your first year at Hogwarts?" George asked them.

"Yeah we were raised," Harry said.

"By our aunt and uncle," Thomas finished.

"They're muggles?" Lee asked.

"Yes they don't like us at all," Thomas said.

_**"What is with all the noise?"**_ a sleepy voice asked.

"Was that a snake?" Lee, Fred, and George asked nervously.

"That's Kall, he's my friend," Thomas said.

_**"Hatchling, I asked you a question. Why are you ignoring me?"**_ Kall asked. A white snake poked its head out from Thomas's sleeve and looked up at him. The snake ignored Fred's, George's, and Lee's gasps and looked at Thomas with gold eyes.

Thomas shook his head at Kall, but he didn't understand. "Kall go back to sleep; you're scarring them," Thomas said to the albino snake.

_**"Tom I can't understand you,"**_ Kall hissed annoyed. _**"Why aren't you talking to me?"**_

**"Tom do not answer him. It's not safe,"** Sylph said in Thomas's head. Thomas started biting his bottom lip and he shook his head at the snake again.

"Kall calm down," Thomas said quietly. "I'm not even supposed to have you on the train because you don't have a tank."

**_"Thomas Potter I don't understand what you're saying to me. You stop ignoring me right now or I will bite you,"_** Kall said warningly. The white snake rose up warningly and bared his fangs at Thomas.

"Is he trained?" Lee asked nervously.

"No he lives in our backyard," Harry said calmly. Lee went white but no one seemed to notice.

"Why would you bring," Fred said.

"A dangerous snake," George continued.

"To school?" they finished at the same time.

_**"I'm sorry I was ignoring you Kall. Sylph told Harry and I that we couldn't speak Parsletongue in front of others. I was telling you that you were scaring them and that I'm not supposed to have you on the train,"**_ Thomas said to Kall.

**"Tom! I told you not to speak to him,"** Sylph snapped in Thomas' head.

"You can speak to snakes?" Lee asked surprised and warily.

"Harry and I both can," Thomas said.

"We don't know why, we just know that we can," Harry said.

_**"Just don't do it again Hatchling. You know that I wouldn't really have bitten you, right?"**_ Kall said.

_**"Okay and I know that you would never hurt me,"**_ Thomas said to Kall. Kall flicked his tongue out against Tomas's finger and coiled back around his arm under his sleeve.

"Is he safe to have in school?" Lee asked nervously.

"Kall won't hurt anyone," Thomas said.

"We could probably pull," Fred said.

"Some really good pranks with you two," George said. Both Weasley's were grinning and the two Potter's couldn't help smiling back.

"We've never pulled pranks before," Harry and Thomas said at the same time.

"That's fine," Fred and George chorused.

"You two will have loads of fun at Hogwarts," said Lee with a grin. "We're in Gryffindor and Fred and George are on our House Quidditch team."

Thomas tilted his head to the right and Harry tilted his head to the left. "What's Quidditch?" they both asked confused. The three older boys looked surprised before launching into a long explanation of the sport. The rest of the train ride was spent talking about Quidditch and Fred and George's pranks and joke products.

When they got to Hogsmeade Station Harry and Thomas went over to Hagrid who was calling for first years. They sailed across the lake with the other first years in magical boats. When they reached the castle they all got out of the boats and gathered outside the Great Hall. A stern looking old woman named Minerva McGonnogall spoke to them and told them that she was the Transfiguration teacher. Harry and Thomas didn't know what Transfiguration was, but they didn't get a chance to think about it because a blonde boy their age came over to them.

"My name's Draco Malfoy," the blonde said. He extended his hand to the twins and they just looked at it a moment.

"I'm Thomas, but you can call me Tom," Thomas said and shook the blondes hand.

"I'm Harry and, uh, I don't shake hands, sorry," said Harry while looking at the blondes outstretched hand akwardly. Draco was about to say something when McGonnogall came back out. She led all of them into the Great Hall and down the middle of the hall. She started calling out names alphabetically by last name and first years were being sorted into their rightful houses. Draco was sorted into Slytherin before the Sorting Hat barely even touched his head.

"Potter, Harry," McGonnogall called out. The students started whispering and Harry walked to the stool. He sat on the stool and McGonnogall put the Sorting Hat on his head. The entire Hall waited anxiously for the Sorting Hat to place Harry in a house.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat called out. The Great Hall instantly fell into a tense silence and Harry akwardly walked to the Slytherin table after the Sorting Hat was removed from his head.

"Potter, Thomas," McGonnogall called out before the students could erupt in an uproar. Thomas walked up to the stool, sat down and McGonogall placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat called out after a minute. Thomas smirked and went to the Slytherin table to sit next to Harry after McGonnogall had removed the Hat from his head. The students started talking all at once after Thomas sat down. Dumbledore called for them to be quiet and then the Sorting continued on. After everyone was sorted Dumbledore spoke to the students breifly before the food appeared on the tables.

The students started eating and talking to one another about Harry being sorted into Slytherin. Harry and Thomas met Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Theodore Nott. Thomas reached across the table for something and was unaware of Kall moving his head forward a bit. Pansy screamed and jumped up from her seat. The Great Hall fell silent and everyone looked at Pansy. Harry and Thomas both jumped violently at Pansy's scream and sudden action. Thomas's right arm jerked back and Kall slipped off of his arm and onto the floor.

"Snake! There's a snake!" Pansy screamed terrified.

The teachers all stood up quickly as the students shot out of their seats in a panic. The teachers started trying to calm the students while also looking for the snake. The girls screamed as Kall was levitated into the air and brought to a short, old teacher quickly. Thomas ran through the mess of students toward the small teacher and Harry followed close behind his brother. Thomas and Harry skidded to a halt in front of the teacher who jumped slightly at their sudden appearance.

"He's mine," Thomas told the teacher. He held out his hands for Kall but the teacher didn't give him back.

"Pets are not allowed at meals Mr. Potter," said McGonnogall strictly. "Your letter clearly said that students are allowed an owl, a toad, a rat, or a cat. Snakes are not allowed in the school."

"He won't hurt anyone, I promise. Pansy just panicked when she saw him under my sleeve," Thomas said to McGonnogall.

"If it was under your sleeve then why was it on the floor, Mr. Potter?" a man with greasy black hair asked Thomas.

"Tom jumped when Pansy screamed and Kall fell out of his sleeve," Harry answered for his brother.

"I'm sorry, but I can't permit you to have your snake back," McGonnogall said, not sounding sorry at all.

**_"Give him back!"_** Thomas shouted angrily in Parsletongue. The short Proffessors spell on Kall faltered and he was pulled to Thomas by his magic. Kall rested around Thomas's neck and hissed at the teachers angrily, bareing his fangs. He slithered into Thomas's shirt from the collar of his robes.

**_"If he ever does that again I will bite him," _**Kall said to Thomas.

**_"I know Kall and I won't stop you,"_** Thomas said to Kall.

"Mr. Potters please come with me," Dumbledore said to the twins.

"Why? We haven't done anything wrong," Thomas said to Dumbledore.

"Tom just listen to him," Harry said to his brother quietly.

"Fine we'll go with you," Thomas said to Dumbledore.

Harry and Thomas followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall while the other teachers sent the students to their common rooms. The two brothers followed the Headmaster to his office and didn't say anything to him. Harry and Thomas jumped a bit when the gargoyle gaurding the staircase to the office jumped to the side after Dumbledore said the password. They looked at eachother nervously before following the old man up the revolving staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Things Unseen

**Book:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Kall/Thomas, Harry/Sylph, Blaise/Luna, Severus/Remus, Pansy/Hermione, Greg/Neville, Bill/Charlie, Percy/Oliver, Fred/George, Draco/Theodore

**Summary:** Harry has a twin brother but he is not James' son. How can this be if Lily was only ever with James? Who is this boy's father? The answer to these questions lays within things unseen.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I make no profit off of this story. I only own Thomas, Sylph, Kall and the plot.

**Warnings:** slash, femslash, AU, OOCness, dark Harry, dark Neville, Seer Luna, dark

Fred, dark George, dark Percy, dark Oliver, dark Bill, dark Charlie, dark Remus, dark Hermione, evil Dumbledore, Ron bashing, Ginny bashing, evil Ginny, child abuse, mentions of rape, twincest, incest, original characters

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Flashback**

_**"Parseltongue"**_

_"*Harry and Thomas talking to each other in their language*"_

**"Telepathy"**

**Chapter 3 Talking With The Professors**

"Candy cane," Dumbledore said when they had reached the gargoyle that guarded his office. Harry and Thomas jumped, startled, when the stone gargoyle leaped to the side when Dumbledore said the password. They followed the professors up the moving spiral staircase and entered when Dumbledore motioned them inside. They looked around the office nervously as the heads of the four houses entered behind them. Dumbledore walked past them and sat behind his desk.

"Please take a seat, my boys," Dumbledore said to them.

"We aren't your boys," Thomas snapped at Dumbledore.

"Boys how long have you been able to speak Parseltongue?" Dumbledore asked them.

"Ever since we were eight years old," Harry told him.

**_"Hatchling why is the bird staring at me?"_** Kall asked Thomas. He was peeking out of the collar out Thomas's shirt, looking over his shoulder at Fawkes. The phoenix was staring at Kall and the professors assumed that he was hungry.

_**"I think he's hungry, Kall,"**_ Thomas told the white snake. Kall hissed at Fawkes, baring his fangs at the phoenix. Fawkes gave a trill and ruffled his feathers at the snake. Thomas tilted his head to the side and Kall gave a pathetic half hiss. Thomas had squished him. He straightened his head and Kall retreated back into his shirt.

"Albus school policy clearly states that students are not allowed to carry around their pets. All pets must have cages and Mr. Potter does not have tank for his snake. Policy also says that all pets can not be a danger to fellow students. He can't be allowed to keep that snake," McGonnogall said.

"That's not fair," Harry and Thomas protested at the same time. "You can't claim that pets can't be a danger to fellow students, because people have allergies."

"I have to agree with the Potters, Minerva," Snape spoke up. "There are students here that are allergic to cats and yet Filch has Mrs. Norris and you yourself transform into a cat. Just because the boys are in Slytherin does not give you the right to say what pet they can or can't have."

"I read in _Hogwarts A History_ that Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth like we are," Harry said.

"That has nothing to do with the current situation Mr. Potter," McGonnogall snapped at Harry.

"That's enough Minerva," Dumbledore finally spoke. "Thomas is allowed to keep his snake as long as he doesn't harm any of the other students. Severus why don't you show the boys to their dorm? It's about time for bed." Severus nodded and led the twins from the room and to the dungeons where they would be living during their stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Five years later Harry and Thomas were sixteen years old. Sylph still looked like a kitten, but Kall looked to be longer though the twins couldn't be sure. They were good in school and had several close friends from the other three houses. Currently, Harry and Thomas were standing side by side in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Moody had just retrieved the boys from Number 4 Privet Drive and brought them there. The twins stood in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, facing Albus Dumbledore who sat calmly at the head of the table. Moody stood outside the door, making sure no one would get in.

"What do you want Dumbledore? You're never here and you use this house as your headquarters," Harry snapped at the old wizard.

"Harry, my boy, why do you assume I want something? I simply-"

"Will you stop that!" Thomas interrupted the headmaster angrily. "You've been calling us that ever since we started school. We are not your boys! We don't even like you! You claim that we have to stay with our aunt and uncle because of the blood wards that keep us safe from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Well here's a news flash: they don't exist. You've been lying to us for years. You knew what they did to us and how they treat us and you let them. You did nothing to stop them from starving us and beating us."

"My brother's right. You don't care about us at all, but you pretend to. You play the concerned, doting grandfather but we mean nothing to you. All we are in your eyes is weapons to be used against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and to be tossed aside once we've done our duty. Well we're done. We're done playing your pawns. You can save the wizarding world yourself. We are done!" Harry shouted angrily at Dumbledore.

"My boys I don't think you know the full extent of your words," Dumbledore started, standing up from his seat.

Thomas glared at the old wizard and felt his anger boil over. His magic exploded from him, making Dumbledore sit back down and Harry stagger back from him. Thomas's black eyes turned crimson and Dumbledore paled when he saw them. "They are not your boys Dumbledore and you will pay for letting what happened to me happen to my son," Thomas hissed at Dumbledore. His voice wasn't his own though, and Dumbledore recognized it as being the voice of none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle. Thomas's eyes changed back to black before they squeezed shut in pain. He screamed in pain and Harry's scream joined his brothers not long after. The door flew open and Remus and Severus hurried to the boy's sides.

"They've gone into an early inheritance. They can't stay here; it's too dangerous," Severus said after quickly looking the two teens over.

"You will not be taking them anywhere Severus. Voldemort just possessed Thomas and called him his son. I will not allow you to take them to him," Dumbledore said, standing again. Remus growled and shot a silent stunner at Dumbledore that hit him square in the chest. The old wizard collapsed bonelessly into the wooden chair he had been sitting on. Remus and Severus picked up the two teens and hurried out to the porch of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Two cracks were heard outside, signaling apparation. Moody never said a word.


End file.
